Green Arrow
"You're about to become a pin cushion!" Green Arrow is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us, classified as a Gadget User. 'Biography' A modern day Robin Hood, former billionaire Oliver Queen acts on his progressive beliefs and ideals. As Green Arrow, his arsenal of trick arrows reflects his personality. Insurgency An early opponent of Superman’s oppressive government, Green Arrow was struck down and killed during the High Councilor’s rise to power. He is remembered as a hero by the Insurgency. The Arrow By day, Oliver Queen is a billionaire play-boy. By night, he is a hooded vigilante that goes by the name Green Arrow (usually called the Vigilante or The Hood). upholding his dying father's last wish, Queen will bring Starling City back to its former glory! 'Injustice Comic' Green Arrow first appears in Chapter Two, contacted by Batman when the Dark Knight issues a priority call to all members of the Justice League to find Lois Lane. Ollie is rather incredulous about putting the entire League on a missing person. He is not present in Metropolis during its destruction. Green Arrow next appears in Chapter Five, having tracked an escaped Harley Quinn to one of her and the Joker's hideouts. When Harley demands to know how he found her so fast, Ollie replies, "You crashed a police car outside. You're not exactly keeping a low profile." Harley throws a grenade at Green Arrow, which he counters with an arrow. However, the explosion leaves him stunned, allowing Harley to approach him with a massive hammer. She takes a moment to mock him (and his beard) before she strikes him with the hammer... which turns out to be a squeaky prop. Harley quickly ditches the mallet and pulls out a handgun, however Ollie manages to shoot an arrow into the barrel, much to her delight and his confusion. Arrow manages to catch Harley with an arrow net, much to her displeasure. He drags her to his high speed vehicle and leaves. When Quinn asks him if he's taking her to Superman, who just hours ago murdered the Joker in an enraged fury, Ollie answers, "No." When she asks why, Ollie explains, "I understand when there are times when there's no choice, when it's kill or be killed, but I don't believe in executions. And I certainly won't stand by while some all-powerful creature squashes someone like a bug." He quickly rationalizes this, adding, "I'm trying to save my friend from what I'm afraid he might do." Harley is rather uninterested in Green Arrow's reasons and pesters him about his trick arrows and where they are going. In response, Arrow tricks her into knocking herself out. When she comes to, Green Arrow stands in front of her and explains she is in his 'Arrow Cave', and assures her that Superman can't find her there because of the lead lining the walls. Harley simply insults his choice of name for his hideout, suggesting he call it the 'Quiver' instead. Ollie admits that's a better name. Arrow begins to leave, warning her not to try and escape with "A fake hand or something," and that the cave is the safest place she can be. Harley becomes annoyed at the idea of her having a fake hand, saying it was always Mister J's gag. She goes on to say she has a fake mustache before becoming very emotional, asking Ollie if he had ever been with someone he knew was bad for him, someone they could forgive despite all the pain they inflicted on them. Arrow reluctantly relates. "You've just described three of the last four women I've been with." Harley admits she understood that the Joker was a bad guy, or genocidal psychopath according to Ollie, but says he was hers. Harley then asks Arrow for a favor: A little maniacal laughter. Ollie refuses but breaks down and bursts into a fit when he sees Harley put on her fake mustache, much to her delight. Green Arrow is absent for much of the major events of the series, but returns in Chapter Fifteen, escorting Harley Quinn to Arkham Asylum after she started a 'little fire' in the Arrow Cave. Arrow quickly reveals it was an out of control blaze that destroyed much of the cave and his equipment. Quinn is uncaring, just further mocking the cave's name and calling Ollie a crappy Robin Hood. Once inside the Asylum, Ollie assures Harley that Superman is "On the way to being a benevolent dictator, not a murderer." When the orderly Kenneth expresses amazement at the sight of another superhero and reveals the League and Batman's standoff, Ollie quickly races ahead, leaving Harley with Kenneth, to prevent his friends from fighting each other. Arrow narrowly prevents a brawl from erupting between Batman and Cyborg. When Batman questions if he is there with the League, Arrow denies this, saying he is there to admit someone. Just then Harley announces herself over the intercom. When Batman asks Arrow why he didn't put her in a cell, Ollie defends himself by saying he left her handcuffed with an orderly, to which Nightwing asks if it was Kenneth. Harley quickly releases the inmates to attack the heroes, with Solomon Grundy rising from the floor to snatch Robin. Though Arrow hits him with some arrows, the beast still drags the Boy Wonder down. Green Arrow holds his own against the hordes of psychotic inmates, taking them out with various trick arrows, and even saves Batman from getting his head crushed by the Riddler and casually knocks out Two-Face with a boxing glove arrow. When the riot is taken care, Green Arrow is visibly shocked at the sudden death of Nightwing and bows his head out of respect for Bruce's loss when he walks by him, carrying his protege's body out of the asylum. Green Arrow is next seen in the last panels of Chapter Eighteen, alongside his longtime partner and lover Black Canary, fellow heroes Aquaman, Batwoman, Black Lightning Captain Atom, and Huntress. Ollie makes it clear by saying when he sees Batman, "I said I'd listen. I didn't agree to join anything yet." He takes a seat and prepares to listen to Batman's plans for countering Superman's growing regime. Though absent for several chapters, Ollie returns during the Parademon invasion, listening to Bruce explain the monsters plans before quipping, "Don't they know alien invasions always start near famous monuments?" and remains quiet as Batman orders them to protect Gotham from the coming invasion. In the next chapter, Ollie fights back-to-back with Black Canary, using a trick arrow to trap a Parademon in a net but exclaiming that there are too many of the monsters. Later, Arrow and Canary are making their last stand against the Parademons and after a quip from Canary, Ollie admits to her he thinks this may be the end. The two share what they think is their last kiss just as Superman vaporizes the approaching monsters with his heat vision. Ollie is later present in a meeting between the Insurgents, and as Huntress argues with Batman over Superman's actions to save the world from Apokolips invasion, she reminds him Superman saved him and Canary. Ollie pleads with Huntress to be left out of the argument. After this, Batman reveals his identity as Bruce Wayne to the team, shocking Ollie, who always thought Wayne was a flake, though he is further shocked when Dinah reveals she always knew he was Bruce Wayne, thinking she tells him everything, though she counters that he never told her about Harley Quinn handcuffed in his cave. Green Arrow arrives with the rest of the Insurgents in confronting the cultists, landing a boxing-glove arrow on one and mocking another's robe, though this prompts said zealot to pull out a shotgun. Green Arrow fights alongside his teammates to contain the cultists until Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Superman arrive. Ollie argues with Diana that they were handling the situation but she forces them to leave. In Chapter Twenty-Eight, Ollie is in his civillian home with Dinah when they see Superman's broadcast to the world, and learn of Batman's actions in holding Hawkgirl for a week and replacing her with the Martian Manhunter to spy on the Justice League. Ollie is shocked but when the broadcast ends he can only ask Dinah, "Any idea what's going on?" When she can't answer him he dryly states, "Whatever it is, I'm guessing it's going to suck." 'Injustice: Gods Among Us' Oliver Queen has long since been murdered by Superman by the time the events of Injustice occur. He was a part of the Insurgency before the time of his death. He is looked at as a hero in this world and remembered for having the courage to fight against Superman when necessary. In the normal dimension, Green Arrow shoots a custion arrow at Black Adam from his falling death. Before Green Arrow and Flash will fight Doomsday, Superman takes the fight and Arrow was brought into a parallel universe along with Lantern, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, Batman, and the Joker. Arrow, Lantern, Wonder Woman and Aquaman are seen in Gotham as they discover it is alter dimension. After Aquaman and Green Lantern head to their cities, Wonder Woman and Green Arrow are attack by Regime Sinestro, Arrow is trying to fire him and Sinestro knocks him and Lantern arrives and defeats him. After Sinestro and Yellow Lantern were defeated, Green Arrow, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern meets Insurgency Batman. With the help of Batman, Arrow and the others are searching for their Batman as they enter Wayne Manor and Batman tells them about his Green Arrow's death. In Wayne Manor, they also encounter Regime Killer Frost and Solomon Grundy and Arrow starts a fight with Grundy, Arrow aim and shoots Grundy. After defeating Grundy, Ollie heard Grundy's groan, told Lantern to handle it and then Arrow tells them "You kids have fun, stay out of the street." Killer Frost froze Wonder Woman, Arrow shoots at the frozen Wonder Woman and freed her. Ollie fights with Frost and defeated her. When they arrive in the Batcave, Black Adam and Regime Wonder Woman arrived and Ollie defeated Wonder Woman. As Arrow watches Aquaman knocked unconscious and decides he will finish Adam and defeated him. Arrow and Insurgency Batman made their way to Stryker's to rescue Normal Batman until Regime Catwoman and Nightwing arrive. After Catwoman is taken down, Ollie thinks this Nightwing is Dick Grayson and it is reveal that this Nightwing is Batman's son, Damian Wayne, who causes Dick Grayson's death. Arrow is controlled by Regime Raven to shoot Insurgency Batman after rescuing Normal Batman. When Arrow is out of Raven's control, Batman orders Arrow to take his Batman to safety until he will fight with Yellow Lantern. Arrow and the Batmen were encounter by High Concilor Superman and they jump off the cliff and teleported. After Luthor's death, Arrow starts sharping his arrow, he gives a romance quote to Black Canary's picture "What do you think, pretty bird? Perfect as always." Regime Flash arrives the Insurgency and recognize Ollie, Arrow shoots at Flash and one of his arrows is a smoke bomb. Arrow was taken down and Flash came to warn him and the Insurgentants. After Superman's defeat, Arrow and Aquaman are rounding up his accomplices. Before the Flash is turning himself in, he decides to give Ollie one last smile and he already got one to him. 'Powers and Abilities' *Expert archer *Uses a variety of trick arrows *Highly trained martial artist *Superb athlete 'Intro/Outro' INTRO': '''Green Arrow shoots a line arrow, then uses his Bow to grind down to the ground, telling his opponent, "Now that's what I call an entrance!" OUTRO': Green Arrow shoots three Firework Trick Arrows above him while declaring, "Time for the grand finale," then takes his victory pose as they explode. '''Gameplay Green Arrow is a keepaway / zoning character. His arsenal focuses on keepaway play, damaging opponents without getting close enough for a brawl to ensue. However, if an enemy character gets too close, he can use melee to stun him/her long enough to blast him/her back with an arrow. The fire arrows are one of the deadliest weapons in Green Arrow's arsenal. However, they have a large area of effect and can even damage himself! If one needs some space to get away from the enemy then the stun, freeze or explosive arrows are greatly effective. However, players who utilize Green Arrow will soon realize that his Character trait is his only forward-firing arrow available. His other attacks involve arrows flying straight up, straight down, or in a diagonal angle toward the ground. The key to victory is learning the exact flight pattern of his arrows and setting up openings for them. Character Trait Take Aim: '''Green Arrow's character trait is the ability to use his arrows with a single button press. By pressing certain directional inputs with the character trait button, it allows Green Arrow to change the type of arrow he uses into one of three elemental types (Fire, Electric and Ice). *If the Character Trait button is held down, it allows Green Arrow to charge the arrow, as well as move around and jump with it and aim where he wishes to shoot it. This can also be dash cancelled if the player chooses to not shoot the arrow. *His Default Broadhead Arrow deals little damage but can be used unlimited times. *His Fire Arrow deals the most damage of all the arrows. *His Electric arrow deals less damage than his Fire Arrow, but stuns the opponent for a small amount of time for combo opportunities. *His Ice Arrow does no damage. They freeze the opponent, leaving him/her open for follow up combos. Move List '''Basic Attacks: *Outlander - [ L ] *Bow Poke - [ M ] *Bow Slice [ H ] *Longbow - [ ← + L ] *Quick Slash - [ ← + M ] *Satisfaction - [ ← + H ] / ( Hold to charge or ['' ← ← +' MB ] to Bounce Cancel ) *Money Shot - [ → + M ] *Canary's Kiss - [ → + H ] / ( ''Hold to charge or'' [ →'' → ''+ '''MB ] to Bounce Cancel ) *Bow Jab - [ ↓ + L ] *Rising Bow - [ ↓ + M ] *Sweep Kick - [ ↓ + H ] Air Attacks: *Slicing Bow - [ L ] *Anchor Point - [ M ] *Spinning Release - [ H ] Throws: *Forward / Reverse Throw - [ ← / → L + H ] Combo Attacks: *Minus Ten - [ L , L ] *More Fun - [ L , L , L ] *Thrill Seeker - [ L, L , H ] *Final Shot - [ ← + ''L , H ] *Quiver [ M , M ] *Night Ranger - [ M, M , H ] *Light It Up - [ ''← ''+ M , H ] *Longbow Hunter - [ → + M , ↓ + L ] *Queen's Gambit - [ → + M , ↓ + L , H ] *Beast Slayer - [ H , H ] '''Special Moves: ' *Sky Alert - [ ↓ , ← '', L ] *Dead On ( Air ) - [ ↓ , ''← '', L ] *Savage Blast - [ ↓ , ''← '', M ] *Stinger - [ ''← '', → , H ] *Up Haven Blast - [ ↓ , → , M ] *Hurricane Bow - [ ↓ , → , L ] Super Move 'Arsenal Assault: '''Green Arrow shoots an explosive arrow that launches the opponent in the air, then grapples the opponents to the ground and leaps over him/her shooting three exploding arrows. This super move can then be followed up with a combo after by hitting the bouncing foe (the enemy will bounce after being blown up by the explosive arrows). Make sure you have a good opening before using his super, as it is easier to dodge than one might think. 'Strategy Green Arrow is actually a very well balanced character. He is a great zoner (the best if you know what you are doing, Deathstroke has a much longer reaction time and is overall sluggish in comparison to GA), and a moderate level rushdown. There are two main playstyles green arrow lends himself well to. '- Zoning '- Use your bow as much as possible. Use your fire and shock arrows to their fullest extents. Save your Frozen arrows for making sure you super move or a good combo hits. try to get close to a good vantage point (batmobile, themyscira flamethrowers, etc.) and when they start closing in, let it rip. If they happen to dodge the attack or there is no good enviro hazards around, use the stinger slide kick and meter burn it.. this will do 15% damage and knock them to the other side of the screen (the savage blast works too, but it isn't as surprising). play defensive when you are zoning, and then surprise them with a quick and efficient offensive attack. '- Rushdown '- Use your slide kicks and hurricane bow moves a lot. use your arrows to close the gap and unleash a flurry of bow clubbing and dagger attacks. Green Arrow is a very good corner trapper. Using the simple, basic combos and special moves can lock a person down for quite a long time. Using the hurricane bow move will prevent a super move, as it breaks through armor. If you get lucky and use it right before they use their super, you will break through the armor and knock them back 'Ending' After the fall of Superman, Green Arrow visited the Star City of this parallel Earth. His counterpart was one of the first heroes to fall in the battle against Superman, one of the first to object to The Man of Steel's new tactics and reasoning. A memorial erected in Star City's Orchid Bay served as a reminder of the need to fight oppression, regardless of the odds. There, Green Arrow found that one citizen wasn't content to memorialize Oliver Queen in stone. With Green Arrow's training, a new archer, dressed in crimson, took up the fallen hero's mantle. Let Star City's criminals beware. The night belongs to Red Arrow. 'Quotes' Story Mode *"And Sparky makes four." - Defeated Black Adam In Battle *"Now that's what I call an entrance!" - Intro *"Time for the grand finale." - Outro *"Say cheese.." - Occasionally when using Character Trait on any Character *"This one's for you" - Occasionally when using Character Trait on any Character *"Ready, Aim.." - Occasionally when using Character Trait on any Character *"Here it comes" - Occasionally when using Character Trait on any Character *"Check this out" - Occasionally when using Character Trait on any Character *"Ready Hal?" - Occasionally when using Character Trait on Green Lantern *"Eat this Grundy." - Occasionally when using Character Trait on Solomon Grundy *"Gotcha" - Occasionally after performing a Grab on any Character *"Tag, you're it!" - Occasionally after performing a Grab on any Character *"Enjoy that" - Occasionally after performing a Grab on any Character *"Oops" - Occasionally after performing a Grab on any Character *"Gotcha good Hal!" - Occasionally after performing a Grab on Green Lantern *"Having fun buddy?" - Occasionally after performing a Grab on Green Lantern *"Tough day Supes?" - Occasionally after performing a Grab on Superman *"Smile Pinky" - While fighting Sinestro *"Heads up!" - During Super Move *"Archery's a hobby." - After winning a round *"Stings doesn't it?" - After winning a round Clash *"You're about to become a pin cushion!" - Clash with any Character *"Here goes nothin'!" - Clash with any Character *"How about an arrow up your ass?" - Clash with any Character *"Your flight's cancelled!" - Clash with any Character with flight *"That hair is really distracting..." - Clash with Aquaman, Black Adam, Harley Quinn, ('''''Regime) Killer Frost, Lobo & Sinestro Defense Wagers *"I can hit a moving target." - Clash with The Flash *"Not a hair on my head." - Clash with The Flash *"Why are we fighting?" - Clash with Green Lantern *"Nice target on your chest." - Clash with Green Lantern *"Ready for some serious pain?" - Clash with Hawkgirl *"You got a real problem, lady." - Clash with Hawkgirl *"You hittin' on me?" - Clash with Killer Frost *"How's your sister, whore?" - Clash with Killer Frost *"What? No yellow helmet?" - Clash with Sinestro *"Grundy, say 'Fire bad!'" - Clash with Solomon Grundy *"Slow, stupid, and ugly." - Clash with Solomon Grundy *"Faster than a speeding arrow?" - Clash with Superman *"You're insane." - Clash with (Regime) Superman Attack Wagers *"Always." - Clash with The Flash *"Catch this!" - Clash with The Flash *"Thanks, Union Suit." - Clash with The Flash *"Can I borrow it?" - Clash with Green Lantern *"Don't get cocky Hal!" - Clash with Green Lantern *"Ah, sure you do!" - Clash with Green Lantern *"Why? Are you gonna sing?" - Clash with Hawkgirl *"Every other Tuesday." - Clash with Killer Frost *"I've got something you can bite." - Clash with Killer Frost *"Think again, Forehead." - Clash with Sinestro *"Need some ice? Your head's swollen." - Clash with Sinestro *"No wonder Hal hates you." - Clash with Sinestro *"Grow a real mustache." - Clash with Sinestro *"You fight with jewelry." - Clash with Sinestro *"So I'll use the non-puny ones!" - Clash with Solomon Grundy *"Arrow man yes hurt!" - Clash with Solomon Grundy *"Just another politician." - Clash with (Regime) Superman *"I have to try." - Clash with (Regime) Superman *"Arrows against you." - Clash with (Regime) Superman 'Costumes' Default Green Arrow wears a dark green shirt with a hood underneath a long light green vest, dark green pants and green boots. He carries a quiver along his back that is filled with arrows and has a dark green strap that goes along his chest. He also has long green gloves, a black mask, and green padding on his arm. On the other arm he has a green gauntlet with gold accents and wears knee guards and green boots. His bow is a hybrid Recurve/ Longbow which looks to be made from fiberglass and has laminated carbon fiber reinfrocements on the limbs. It also has a detachable scimitar-style dagger mounted on it. Insurgency Green Arrow wears a dark green shirt with a yellow undershirt. He has brown shoulderguards with an elaborate gold pattern on them. He also wears brown padding on his forearms. His pants are green with brownish red accents and has black boots with gold on the ankles. Arrow His costume from CW's Arrow TV series (Unlocked by being one of the first 5000 to vote in'' Battle Arena or by signing up for WB newsletters'). 'Trivia' *Green Arrow's debut trailer aired on the same day as the pilot for his show '''Arrow on the CW, making him the 10th character to be confirmed as playable. *In his costume based off CW's Arrow TV show, Green Arrow is voiced by Stephen Amell, the actor who plays him on the show, making him one of only three characters known to be voiced by two different voice actors, the other being Nightwing and Green Lantern. *He is the only character whose alternate version doesn't appear in Story Mode. This is because he was killed before the two universes met. **Oddly, Green Arrow's Insurgency skin can be seen in the Injustice: Gods Among Us Story Trailer. *The Dagger on his bow is actually fully detachable, which is seen when closely watching his combo animations, where he uses it like a normal dagger/shortsword and by leaving it attached as a blade for his bow-clubbing. *Interestingly, Merlyn makes a cameo appearance in one of Green Arrow's S.T.A.R. Labs mission, though he just uses Green Arrow's default appearance. *In Chapter 5 of the comic series, Green Arrow tells Harley Quinn that the walls of his "Arrow Cave" are lined with lead. However, in Chapter 5 of the game, his main universe counterpart comments on the environmental hazard of Batman lining the walls of the Batcave with the same material. 'Gallery' Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-Green-Arrow1.jpg|Green Arrow in Character Selection Screen Green-Arrow-Select.png|Green Arrow Selection Icon GreenArrowAvatarCostume.png|Green Arrow Avatar costume for Xbox Live Green-arrow-thumb 0.png 1017047_564796216906331_1151308700_n.jpg|Green Arrow on Injustice's Facebook page. GreenArrow_banner.png|Green Arrow banner Hawkgirl vs Green Arrow.jpg|IGAU Battle Arena - Green Arrow vs. Hawkgirl Green Arrow Alt.jpg|Insurgency Green Arrow Green arrow insurgency.jpg|Insurgency Green Arrow in Archives Green Arrow Arrow.jpg|CW's Arrow IGAU Green Arrow Alt entrence.jpg|"Arrow" Entrance IGAU Arrow Alt.jpg|"Now THAT'S what I call an entrance!" Green arrow the arrow.jpg|Arrow in Archives Green Arrow iOS.jpg|IOS Green Arrow GreenArrowInsurgencyCardiOS.png|IOS Insurgency Green Arrow Card Insurgance Green Arrow iOS.jpg|IOS Insurgency Green Arrow Green Arrow slider N2.jpg|Clash GreenArrowvsHawkgirl.png|Green Arrow vs. Hawkgirl Green Arrow 1.jpg|Green Arrow vs. Cyborg Green Arrow slider N3.jpg|Green Arrow vs Solomon Grundy Green Arrow 3.jpg|Green Arrow vs. Catwoman Green Arrow 4.jpg|Green Arrow vs. The Flash DCF GreenArrow ArrowSkin vs Deathstroke 01.jpg|Green Arrow vs. Deathstroke Green Arrow Super.png|Super Move Green Arrow 5.jpg|"Time for the Grand Finale!" The Grand Finale.jpg|Green Arrow's Outro Red Arrow.PNG|Green Arrow's Epilogue Injustice_DS_GA_1.jpg 3515_513785702007383_111428210_n.jpg|No caption needed. 2m7apu0.jpg Insurgency.JPG Green Arrow's Bow Concept Art.jpg|Green Arrow's Bow Concept Art greenarrowca.jpg|Concept art for Green Arrow. greenarrowca2.jpg|Concept art for Green Arrow. greenarrowca3.jpg|Concept art for Green Arrow. Green Arrow 1.png|Green Arrow's Official Render Category:Gadget Users Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Battle Arena Contestants Category:Humans Category:Justice League Members Category:Insurgence Member Category:Green Arrow Family Category:Deceased Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:IOS Category:Comic Characters Category:Playable in Story Category:IOS Green Arrow